closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
Nintendo DS
Background: With the popularity of the Game Boy Advance slowly starting to fade away, Nintendo wanted to create a new portable console to continue the success it's had with such portable consoles as the Game & Watch and the Game Boy (and subsequent versions). In 2004, the Nintendo DS was introduced to compete with Sony's brand new PlayStation Portable (PSP), which was released in 2005, and the DS included features such as two screens and a "touch-screen" feature with a pen (even though the concept actually dates back to 1997, when Tiger Electronics' Game.com was released). The DS has gone on to become a wildly successful console, outselling the PSP. In late 2008/early 2009, an upgraded version called the Nintendo DSi was introduced. In March 2011, the Nintendo 3DS was introduced. In late 2014/early 2015, the New Nintendo 3DS was introduced. 'Nintendo DS' (November 21, 2004-2011) Logo: On a white background, we see the word "Nintendo" in Bank Gothic MD BT font next to a large "DS" with what looks like a little window in "DS". Some "O"s shoot out all over, and we fade out. When a cartridge is inserted, we see a blue (or black) Nintendo logo on the bottom. FX/SFX: The logo flashing. Music/Sounds: Two echoing synth-piano notes whose echo seems to become a synth string note at the end. Music/Sounds Variant: If you turn your console on when it's your birthday, the synth piano notes are replaced by a glockenspiel which echoes in the same fashion. Availability: Seen when you turn on a Nintendo DS portable console. Also on the DS Lite. Scare Factor: None. This is a favorite of many. 'Nintendo DSi' (November 1, 2008-2013) Logo: Same as the regular start up screen, but at the end of the animation, a little black circle containing an "i" in Tahoma font pops out. FX/SFX: The logo flashing and the "i" popping out. Music/Sounds: The standard DS start up sound, followed by a additional synth note when the "i" appears. Availability: Seen when you turn on a Nintendo DSi. Also on a DSi XL. Scare Factor: None. This is also a popular logo. 'Nintendo 3DS' 1st Logo (February 26, 2011- ) Logo: On a black background, we see the Nintendo 3DS logo in the same font as the Nintendo DS logo, but with a "3'" added next to the word "DS". FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen when you turn on a brand new 3DS for the first time. It's also seen on the 2DS and 3DS XL. Scare Factor: None. 2nd Logo (Alternative) (February 26, 2011- ) Logo: Same as the 1st logo, except red squares appear and then disappear on the upper left and lower right corners of the top screen and the words "Nintendo" and "DS" being pushed back and a red "3" being filled into the empty space between the words. Variants: * On games not produced by Nintendo, the words "Licensed by Nintendo" appear on the bottom screen. * On games distributed by the company, "Distributed by Nintendo" is shown on the touchscreen. FX/SFX: The red squares appearing and disappearing, the words being pushed back, the red "3" being filled in the empty space between the pushed back words. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on most Nintendo 3DS games. Scare Factor: None. 'New Nintendo 3DS (October 11, 2014- ) Logo: On a white background, we see the New Nintendo 3DS logo in the same style as the Nintendo 3DS logo, but with the word "new" above the Nintendo 3DS logo, and in the style of the Amiibo logo. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen when you turn on a brand new New Nintendo 3DS for the first time. It's also seen on the New 3DS XL. Scare Factor: None. Category:Video Games